


Broken Pieces

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comforts Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was abused by his boyfriend and is now recovering. Derek is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found [here](http://officialteenwolfprompts.tumblr.com/post/83799914229/sterek-prompts-trigger-warning)

Derek was woken by the screaming. He rolled off the couch and up the stairs before a single coherent thought went through his head. He burst into Stiles’s room and went straight to the bed, pulling the screaming boy into his arms before he really woke up. It wasn’t the first time Stiles had woken him in the night and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. But he didn’t really mind. He’d have all day to sleep while Scott and Isaac escorted Stiles to school. He’d slept all day and was really only sleeping to pass the time between Stiles’s nightmares. Of which there was at least three a night.

Derek’s heart broke at the weak whimper Stiles gave as he stopped screaming and pulled away from Derek. Derek let him go, knowing that any attempt to hold Stiles, or even touch him, when he didn’t want to have contact would only end up with Stiles freaking out even more. So Derek just sat there, waiting in silence.

After almost ten minutes he heard what he’d been waiting for. The whimper and whine that meant Stiles was calm. Then Derek reached out and pressed a hand to where he knew Stiles’s back was under his blankets. “I’m right here.” Derek whispered.

Stiles let out a long whine of relief as the heat from Derek soaked through the blankets to Stiles’s skin. These days, he’s always cold.

“Sing.” Stiles begged.

Derek nodded, even though Stiles couldn’t see it, and started to sing. It was an old lullaby that his mother used to sing to him in a language Derek had never known, but its melody calmed Stiles so whenever Stiles asked, Derek sang. He wouldn’t deny Stiles anything. He never could and he definitely couldn’t now. Not after what happened. He used to pretend. He used to say no and then do what Stiles wanted despite his no. But not anymore.

Slowly but surely Derek could hear Stiles’s heartbeat slow and still Derek sung on. His voice was low and soothingly gentle. He never raised his voice around Stiles. None of them did. Around Stiles everyone spoke quietly. There was no shouting or anger. There was no play fighting. Not anymore. When Stiles was finally asleep, Derek let the unending lullaby come to a halt and looked down at the boy. He blinked hard to hold back his tears and pulled back his hand, getting back to his feet. He went back downstairs and picked his phone up from the table next to the couch.

 _He had another one._ He sent a text message to Scott and his fingers hit the keys in an unfortunately familiar pattern. This is the fourth time tonight.

 _Did he fall asleep again?_ Scott sent back immediately. Most of the pack has trained themselves to wake up at the sound of a text. They never know when they might get another like the one that started this all.

 _Yes._ Derek sent back. He set the phone back down on the table and sat on the couch. He put his head in his hands and thought back. Back to the last night he thought everything could be okay. Stiles had been dating someone for three months and it had been almost six since the last serious threat. Everything was okay. And then Derek got a text from Stiles. ‘Help me.’ That’s all it said. But that was enough. Derek had always known he cared about Stiles but it wasn’t until that night that he knew just how much. He tracked Stiles from his house into town and to another house. There he picked up the sharp scent of Stiles’s blood. His anger was sparked at that, but when he broke in and found the man Stiles had been dating, standing over his packmate with a knife, he lost it. He attacked the man and the only thing that kept him alive was the whimpered words from Stiles. At Stiles’s words he dropped the bastard and went to Stiles’s side. He held Stiles and took his pain as he sent a mass text to the pack. ‘Track me. Stiles is hurt.’ And the pack came running. It took a week for Stiles to be released from the hospital and another for him to talk. And even then he wouldn’t say what was going on. But the bastard who was hurting him was more than willing to talk about all the times he beat, raped, cut, attacked, _hurt_ the boy that holds the pack together. He’d been hurting Stiles for almost two months and Stiles had been too scared to talk to them. He is still too scared to talk about it. But he talks now. He asks for what he needs but he still dreams of the man. Of the fists and feet and blades that hurt him. He more than two hours at a time in the two months that passed since Derek found him. He missed a month of school and even now his grades are suffering. But Derek has no idea what to do. None of them do. They are all at a loss. When they were all sad about Erica, Stiles was the one who made things okay again. And after Boyd, Stiles was there to be the rock that Derek and the others needed. After the sacrifice and all the stuff with the Darach and the Alpha Pack, Stiles was still there. Even when Derek left, Stiles was always in his mind, helping him along. And with the nogitsune they all realized just how much they need him. How much they need the spaztic, 147 pound, skin and bone human that all of them would kill for. And even more, they’d live for. But this, this is the worst time of all. This is Stiles being here and present but not _here_. This is Stiles but he’s broken. More broken than after the nogitsune. More broken than after every single thing they’d ever faced. Scott even said that this is worse than when his mom died. And none of them have any idea how to make it right. How to bring back the hyper ball of energy they adore. And until one of them knows, Derek will take care of him. Derek will spend all night every night singing to Stiles if that is what it takes. Scott and Isaac will stayed glued to him at school to help him through the day. Lydia will sit down with him after school and do all his homework with him. Kira will make dinner for him and his dad. Malia will be the silent support that is always there, knowing how it feels to not be yourself. None of them will mention what happened.

Derek looked up as he heard a familiar car turn onto the road. The Sheriff was on his way home. Derek stood and went outside to sit on the porch steps.

The Sheriff parked in the driveway and got out to come over and sit on the porch steps next to Stiles.

“What was it?” John asked finally.

“I don’t know.” Derek answered, just as quiet. “But it was bad. I sang through five times before he relaxed.”

John sighed and dropped his head into his hands. “I don’t know what to do.”

“None of us do.” Derek sighed. “It’s not getting any better.”

“Can you do anything?”

Derek shook his head. “Telling him what he means to me will only confuse him more. He needs to get better before I’ll feel comfortable telling him.”

“I think you telling him would make it better. He needs to know someone other than me is always there.”

“He must be getting that by now. I’m here every night.”

“He sees it as you protecting your pack. From him.”

Derek groaned and dropped his head to his hands. “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

“Tell him.” John said. “But for now, let him sleep. He needs it when he can gets it and he doesn’t have school tomorrow so you’ll be with him for the day.”

Derek nodded. “Okay.” Then he looked up at John. “What if he doesn’t take it well? What if he gets worse because of me? The others will never forgive me.”

John gave Derek a small smile. “Derek I know my son. And I know that he won’t take it bad. And even if he did the pack knows better than to cross me. And I want you here. Watching over him and keeping him safe so I can do my job of keeping this town safe. Okay?”

Derek nodded, tears welling up at John’s words. “Okay.”

“Good.” John clapped Derek on the shoulder and stood up. “I have to get back to work. Try and get some sleep Derek.”

Derek nodded and smiled a bit as he watched the Sheriff go back to his car and drive away. Then he sighed and got to his feet. He could hear Stiles’s breathing upstairs but it was ragged and his heart beat was pounding. He’d be waking up from another nightmare soon. Derek went back upstairs and waited outside the door for the tell-tale inhale followed by the choked off scream. Then he went inside and gathered the boy up in his arms again, holding him close.

“I’m right here.” He whispered. “It’s okay Stiles. It’s me. I’m here. I’m not leaving you.”

Derek held Stiles until his screams became whimpers and he pulled away, as he always does. And then Derek looked over at the lump under the blankets that was the person he cares about more than anything.

“Stiles.” He said gently. “I know you don’t really want to listen to me talk but I need to say some things. I care about you. A lot. More than I care about the pack. And I hate seeing you like this. Your dad told me you think I’m only here to protect the pack from you but that’s not true. I’m here for you. Because I don’t want you to be alone. I want to know that you’re okay when I feel your panic and I can’t be patient enough for someone else to help you and then tell me you’re okay. I want to be the one to help you. Because I love you. And I know right now you’re in a bad place and you probably don’t want a relationship but I’m not going to push you. I understand that you’ve been hurt and might never want me back but I wanted you to know what I feel. If you ask me to leave, I will, but until them I’m always going to be here for you Stiles.”

Derek paused but there was no response from the lump of blankets.

“Goodnight Stiles.” Derek said gently, standing back up.

“Stay.” Stiles whispered. “Please.”

Derek stopped and turned back to the bed. “In your room?”

“Bed.” Stiles answered. “Please I need-I need you here.”

Derek nodded and went back to the bed, sitting down on the edge. “What do you want me to do?”

Stiles’s body and the blankets shifted a pale, thin hand slipped through them, reaching for Derek.

“Sing.” Stiles whispered.

Derek nodded again, although Stiles wouldn’t see it, and took the hand in his. “Whenever you need me to.”

As Derek sang, he thought. He knew that this wouldn’t magically make everything better. He knew that in all likelihood things would never go back to the way they were. Stiles was broken now, hurt. But so was Derek. He still has nightmares about Kate that have become more and more frequent as the memories of all the times she made him have sex when he’d already said no were dragged back to the surface. And maybe someday he’d be able to talk to Stiles about it and maybe Stiles will talk about his memories. But until then, they are broken. Yea, they are really, really broken, but they have each other and they have their pack. They will be alright. They aren’t right now, but Derek knew as he sat there, singing to the man he loves, that things would be alright. In the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember I take prompts if you want to leave them as a comment or email me.


End file.
